Council of War
Uthor ~ The Shieldbearer (Appears as a huge male human "warrior" wielding a 1 handed weapon and carrying a tower shield) Source: Pantheon: Alignment: Favored Weapon: Symbol: Sacred Animals: Sacred Colors: Domains: Aeon, Agathion, Alchemy, Air, Ambush, Ancestors, Animal, Aquatic, Arcane, Archon (Good), Archon (Law), Arctic, Aristocracy, Arson, Artifice, Ash, Azata (Chaos), Azata (Good), Badlands, Blood, Captivation, Cannibalism, Catastrophe, Cave, Caves, Chaos, Charm, Cloud, Construct, Community, Competition, Cooperation, Corruption, Crocodile, Curse, Daemon, Dark Tapestry, Darkness, Day, Death, Decay, Deception, Defense, Demodand, Demon (Chaos), Demon (Evil), Desert, Destruction, Devil (Law), Devil (Evil), Divine, Dragon, Duels, Eagle, Earth, Education, Entropy, Espionage, Evil, Exploration, Family, Fate, Fear, Feather, Ferocity, Fire, Fist, Flotsam, Flowing, Fortification, Freedom, Friendship, Frog, Fur, Glory, Good, Greed, Growth, Hatred, Healing, Heroism, Home, Honor, Hubris, Ice, Imagination, Industry, Innuendo, Insanity, Inevitable, Insect, Isolation, Judgement, Jungle, Knowledge, Kyton, Law, Language, Leadership, Legend, Legislation, Liberation, Life, Light, Lightning, Loss, Love, Loyalty, Luck, Lust, Madness, Magic, Martyr, Medicine, Metal, Memory, Monkey, Monsoons, Moon, Mountain, Murder, Night, Nightmare, Nobility, Oceans, Panther, Petrification, Plains, Plant, Plague, Portal, Protean, Protection, Psychopomp (Death), Psychopomp (Repose), Purity, Radiation, Rage, Redemption, Repose, Resolve, Restoration, Resurrection, Revelation, Revelry, Revolution, Riot, Rites, Rivers, Rune, Saurian, Scalykind, Seasons, Self-Realization, Serpent, Shadow, Slavery, Smoke, Solitude, Sovereignty, Souls, Stars, Storms, Strength, Sun, Swamp, Tactics, Thievery, Thirst, Thought, Toil, Torture, Trade, Trap, Travel, Trickery, Truth (Madness), Tyranny, Undead, Venom, Void, Vulture, War, Wards, Water, Weather, Whimsy, Wind, Wolf Inquisitions: Anger, Banishment, Black Powder, Chivalry, Clandestine, Conversion, Crime, Damnation, Excommunication, Execution, Fate, Fervor, Final Rest, Heresy, Illumination, Imprisonment, Justice, Oblivion, Order, Persistence, Politics, Possession, Recovery, Redemption, Reformation, Restoration, Revelation, Secrets, Sedition, Seduction, Sin, Spellkiller, Tactics, Torture, True Death, Truth, Valor, Vengeance, Zeal Mysteries: Ancestor, Apocalypse, Ascetic, Battle, Bones, Dark Tapestry, Dragon, Elemental, Flame, Godclaw, Heavens, Intrigue, Juju, Life, Lore, Lunar, Metal, Nature, Occult, Outer Rifts, Shadow, Solar, Spellscar, Stone, Streets, Succor, Time, Volcano, Waves, Whimsy, Wind, Winter, Wood Blessings: Air, Animal, Artifice, Chaos, Charm, Community, Curse, Darkness, Death, Destruction, Earth, Evil, Fire, Glory, Good, Healing, Knowledge, Law, Liberation, Luck, Madness, Magic, Nobility, Plant, Protection, Repose, Rune, Scalykind, Shadow, Strength, Sun, Travel, Trickery, Void, War, Water, Weather Artis ~ The Sword (Appears as a big male human "warrior" wielding two zweihanders or similar two handed weapons in each hand) Source: Pantheon: Alignment: Favored Weapon: Symbol: Sacred Animals: Sacred Colors: Domains: Aeon, Agathion, Alchemy, Air, Ambush, Ancestors, Animal, Aquatic, Arcane, Archon (Good), Archon (Law), Arctic, Aristocracy, Arson, Artifice, Ash, Azata (Chaos), Azata (Good), Badlands, Blood, Captivation, Cannibalism, Catastrophe, Cave, Caves, Chaos, Charm, Cloud, Construct, Community, Competition, Cooperation, Corruption, Crocodile, Curse, Daemon, Dark Tapestry, Darkness, Day, Death, Decay, Deception, Defense, Demodand, Demon (Chaos), Demon (Evil), Desert, Destruction, Devil (Law), Devil (Evil), Divine, Dragon, Duels, Eagle, Earth, Education, Entropy, Espionage, Evil, Exploration, Family, Fate, Fear, Feather, Ferocity, Fire, Fist, Flotsam, Flowing, Fortification, Freedom, Friendship, Frog, Fur, Glory, Good, Greed, Growth, Hatred, Healing, Heroism, Home, Honor, Hubris, Ice, Imagination, Industry, Innuendo, Insanity, Inevitable, Insect, Isolation, Judgement, Jungle, Knowledge, Kyton, Law, Language, Leadership, Legend, Legislation, Liberation, Life, Light, Lightning, Loss, Love, Loyalty, Luck, Lust, Madness, Magic, Martyr, Medicine, Metal, Memory, Monkey, Monsoons, Moon, Mountain, Murder, Night, Nightmare, Nobility, Oceans, Panther, Petrification, Plains, Plant, Plague, Portal, Protean, Protection, Psychopomp (Death), Psychopomp (Repose), Purity, Radiation, Rage, Redemption, Repose, Resolve, Restoration, Resurrection, Revelation, Revelry, Revolution, Riot, Rites, Rivers, Rune, Saurian, Scalykind, Seasons, Self-Realization, Serpent, Shadow, Slavery, Smoke, Solitude, Sovereignty, Souls, Stars, Storms, Strength, Sun, Swamp, Tactics, Thievery, Thirst, Thought, Toil, Torture, Trade, Trap, Travel, Trickery, Truth (Madness), Tyranny, Undead, Venom, Void, Vulture, War, Wards, Water, Weather, Whimsy, Wind, Wolf Inquisitions: Anger, Banishment, Black Powder, Chivalry, Clandestine, Conversion, Crime, Damnation, Excommunication, Execution, Fate, Fervor, Final Rest, Heresy, Illumination, Imprisonment, Justice, Oblivion, Order, Persistence, Politics, Possession, Recovery, Redemption, Reformation, Restoration, Revelation, Secrets, Sedition, Seduction, Sin, Spellkiller, Tactics, Torture, True Death, Truth, Valor, Vengeance, Zeal Mysteries: Ancestor, Apocalypse, Ascetic, Battle, Bones, Dark Tapestry, Dragon, Elemental, Flame, Godclaw, Heavens, Intrigue, Juju, Life, Lore, Lunar, Metal, Nature, Occult, Outer Rifts, Shadow, Solar, Spellscar, Stone, Streets, Succor, Time, Volcano, Waves, Whimsy, Wind, Winter, Wood Blessings: Air, Animal, Artifice, Chaos, Charm, Community, Curse, Darkness, Death, Destruction, Earth, Evil, Fire, Glory, Good, Healing, Knowledge, Law, Liberation, Luck, Madness, Magic, Nobility, Plant, Protection, Repose, Rune, Scalykind, Shadow, Strength, Sun, Travel, Trickery, Void, War, Water, Weather Tyranny ~ Mistress Tyranny (Appears as an attractive, pale human woman with dark red almost black hair wearing black leather dominatrix gear, wielding a whip with a nasty curved tip) Source: Pantheon: Alignment: Favored Weapon: Symbol: Sacred Animals: Sacred Colors: Domains: Aeon, Agathion, Alchemy, Air, Ambush, Ancestors, Animal, Aquatic, Arcane, Archon (Good), Archon (Law), Arctic, Aristocracy, Arson, Artifice, Ash, Azata (Chaos), Azata (Good), Badlands, Blood, Captivation, Cannibalism, Catastrophe, Cave, Caves, Chaos, Charm, Cloud, Construct, Community, Competition, Cooperation, Corruption, Crocodile, Curse, Daemon, Dark Tapestry, Darkness, Day, Death, Decay, Deception, Defense, Demodand, Demon (Chaos), Demon (Evil), Desert, Destruction, Devil (Law), Devil (Evil), Divine, Dragon, Duels, Eagle, Earth, Education, Entropy, Espionage, Evil, Exploration, Family, Fate, Fear, Feather, Ferocity, Fire, Fist, Flotsam, Flowing, Fortification, Freedom, Friendship, Frog, Fur, Glory, Good, Greed, Growth, Hatred, Healing, Heroism, Home, Honor, Hubris, Ice, Imagination, Industry, Innuendo, Insanity, Inevitable, Insect, Isolation, Judgement, Jungle, Knowledge, Kyton, Law, Language, Leadership, Legend, Legislation, Liberation, Life, Light, Lightning, Loss, Love, Loyalty, Luck, Lust, Madness, Magic, Martyr, Medicine, Metal, Memory, Monkey, Monsoons, Moon, Mountain, Murder, Night, Nightmare, Nobility, Oceans, Panther, Petrification, Plains, Plant, Plague, Portal, Protean, Protection, Psychopomp (Death), Psychopomp (Repose), Purity, Radiation, Rage, Redemption, Repose, Resolve, Restoration, Resurrection, Revelation, Revelry, Revolution, Riot, Rites, Rivers, Rune, Saurian, Scalykind, Seasons, Self-Realization, Serpent, Shadow, Slavery, Smoke, Solitude, Sovereignty, Souls, Stars, Storms, Strength, Sun, Swamp, Tactics, Thievery, Thirst, Thought, Toil, Torture, Trade, Trap, Travel, Trickery, Truth (Madness), Tyranny, Undead, Venom, Void, Vulture, War, Wards, Water, Weather, Whimsy, Wind, Wolf Inquisitions: Anger, Banishment, Black Powder, Chivalry, Clandestine, Conversion, Crime, Damnation, Excommunication, Execution, Fate, Fervor, Final Rest, Heresy, Illumination, Imprisonment, Justice, Oblivion, Order, Persistence, Politics, Possession, Recovery, Redemption, Reformation, Restoration, Revelation, Secrets, Sedition, Seduction, Sin, Spellkiller, Tactics, Torture, True Death, Truth, Valor, Vengeance, Zeal Mysteries: Ancestor, Apocalypse, Ascetic, Battle, Bones, Dark Tapestry, Dragon, Elemental, Flame, Godclaw, Heavens, Intrigue, Juju, Life, Lore, Lunar, Metal, Nature, Occult, Outer Rifts, Shadow, Solar, Spellscar, Stone, Streets, Succor, Time, Volcano, Waves, Whimsy, Wind, Winter, Wood Blessings: Air, Animal, Artifice, Chaos, Charm, Community, Curse, Darkness, Death, Destruction, Earth, Evil, Fire, Glory, Good, Healing, Knowledge, Law, Liberation, Luck, Madness, Magic, Nobility, Plant, Protection, Repose, Rune, Scalykind, Shadow, Strength, Sun, Travel, Trickery, Void, War, Water, Weather Category:Deities Category:Storhm